


Two Drops of Water

by Descarada



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descarada/pseuds/Descarada
Summary: Eskel has injured himself, and Geralt must help him undress. It brings up memories of their first kiss, and there is a lot of love and a bit of smut.-----“And you counted. Five days was it?” Eskel’s eyes sparkled with teasing mirth.“Of course I did. That’s how long it took you to kiss me. There in the dark, with the other boys sleeping.”Geralt would never forget the thrill of it, though the thrill was the least important part. Having safe, happy memories in Kaer Morhen at that age, it was like a talisman that got him through his worst moments for years to come. He had clung ferociously to them in the darkest of times.“We didn’t have any idea of what to do with each other then,” said Eskel, huffing softly.“Ah but we made up for it in enthusiasm,” said Geralt.Geralt crawled back onto the bed and knelt, facing Eskel. His fingers worked deftly, undoing his jacket. He was close enough to Eskel now to feel his eyes on him as he worked. Eskel absently stroked his arm and gazed at him.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 54
Kudos: 137





	Two Drops of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vvitchering (Witchering)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchering/gifts).



> Vvitchering asked the fandom for a bit of Geralt and Eskel, and when I volunteered, gave me the prompt of Eskel being injured and needing a bit of assistance from Geralt to undress. 
> 
> Here it is! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (GAWD I love this ship.)

Geralt 

Geralt tore through the gate of Kaer Morhen and bounded into the castle. His heart thudded loud and urgent in his ears. His boots slapped the stone at a frantic pace as he rounded the corners of the wide hallways.

He skidded into the kitchens, almost crashing into the back of Lambert’s chair. The younger witcher had the chair pushed back from the table so his legs could stretch out long in front of him. He sat up and twisted around.

“Hey, calm your tits,” said Lambert. “He’s fine.” He craned to look at Geralt’s splotchy, sweaty face. “You look like shit.”

“I heard a witcher,” he panted, leaning on his knees, “was turned to stone. It was in Gwenllech and Eskel had a...”

“Contract there, we know. He’s back, he’s fine I said.”

Vesemir sat across from Lambert at the oak table. They liked to eat in the kitchens sometimes. It stayed warmer and they didn’t use all the space in the dining hall. The remnants of a simple dinner was crumbled on their plates. Both witchers, the older and the younger one, were in comfortable clothes for the evening, both wearing untied tunics, and soft breeches. Vesemir stood up and laid a hand on each of Geralt’s shoulders.

  
“He’s fine,” said Vesemir. “Breathe.” His craggy face showed concern.

Geralt nodded jerky and frantic. But he closed his eyes and his nostrils flared with the effort of a purifying inhalation.

“So, not stone I take it,” said Geralt.

“Just his arm,” said Lambert. He scooted his chair around to see Geralt better. Then he lifted his stein and guzzled it.

“What the fuck?” said Geralt. “His arm is...stone?”

Vesemir squeezed his shoulders tighter. “Look at me, Geralt.”

Geralt eyes flicked back to Vesemir’s calm face and his panic abated somewhat.

“It’s just an enchantment. So we took him to a mage healer, and she did what she could. They said it'll be back to normal in the morning.”

“Who the fuck did this,” spat Geralt. He looked wildly around the kitchen as though he would find the culprit there.

“Geralt,” said Vesemir. He leveled a stern gaze at Geralt. “An accident. A young, inexperienced mage tried to help with the bruxa and messed it up. He’s going to be fine. Everything is fine.” He patted Geralt’s shoulder.

“His arm is stone!??” said Geralt, bristling. “And he’s fine? Where is he?”

Vesemir returned to the table and lowered himself back into his chair. He sopped up the last bits of gravy with the last bits of his bread.

“He’s in your room, Geralt.” He popped a bite into his mouth.

“That’s halfway across the castle. What if he needs help!”

“He doesn’t want our help,” shrugged Lambert.

“We took him to the healer, then made him comfortable, Geralt,” said Vesemir. “Now he only wants you.”

Hearing the words ‘he wants you’ regarding Eskel, pulled a lever in his mind. He quickly turned to leave.

“But stop running in the halls,” groused Vesemir. “You’re going to trip and break your head and I’ll have two pups laid up.”

“Yeah,” said Lambert. “Get a grip.” Geralt turned back around long enough to flip him off. 

  
Vesemir grimaced. “That’s _not_ what I meant, Lambert.” He looked back to Geralt. “Just be careful.”

Geralt nodded. “Alright. Thanks, Vesemir.”

Lambert snorted, “I’m the one that lugged your hunk of love up the stairs.”

But Geralt couldn’t be bothered with a comeback. He was already on his way to Eskel.

He moved through the castle swiftly, leaping up the stairs two at a time. When he reached their door, he stopped short and pulled himself together. It wouldn’t do to burst in like a bull if Eskel were sleeping.

Geralt gingerly cracked the door open first.

Eskel’s amber eyes met his and lit up.

All of these years and it still made Geralt feel like the most important man in creation when Eskel’s eyes lit up at the sight of him.

And it still happened every time.

“I knew it was you. I’d know your gait anywhere, even with the panicked stomping,” said Eskel warmly.

Eskel was fully dressed, laying on their large four poster bed on top of the colorful patched blanket, pillows propping him up. He smiled a soft fuzzy smile.

“Got here as quick as I could,” said Geralt. He let himself in and closed the door behind him softly.

“I’m fine, Geralt. A bit worried when my arm first clunked to the ground and brought me tumbling with it...”

Geralt rushed to the bedside, assessing Eskel’s body methodically with his eyes. Everything looked in order. His strong, handsome love all in one piece. When his gaze fell on the gray stone hand poking from Eskel’s right sleeve, he whistled. He ghosted his fingers across it. It was cold.

“Does it hurt?”

“Do I get a kiss hello?”

Geralt nudged a wisp of Eskel’s hair away from his eyes.

“Hello,” he murmured. He leaned in and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Eskel’s forehead. He noted that Eskel’s forehead wasn’t clammy or hot.

“Are you checkin me for fever?” chuckled Eskel. “I’m fine, Geralt. It’s just. Weird.”

“It doesn’t hurt?” Geralt reached to probe the arm up to the shoulder, examining as he went.

“It tugged a little,” said Eskel, “but they gave me magical painkillers. I’m a little loopy but no pain.”

Geralt took Eskel’s chin and examined his pupils. They were a touch wider than normal, but nothing notable. Eskel eased in his hand and leaned his head closer to Geralt.

“I should thrash the guy that--”

“He felt bad enough,” said Eskel. “Believe me, he was wailin. Never been called sir witcher so many times in one night. And I’ll be back to normal in a few hours. My shoulder was stone too and that’s already flesh again.”

Geralt nodded, and examined Eskel’s shoulder. It was warm and firm and very much made of Eskel. Then he looked up and down Eskel’s body.

  
“Why are you still dressed?” he asked. 

“I can’t do it. I’ll just sleep like this.” said Eskel.

“No,” said Geralt “You need to sleep comfortably.”

“I don't know if that’s gonna happen anyway.”

“We’re gonna try,” said Geralt. He stripped off his own armor and jacket. Then he slipped off his boots and knelt at the end of the bed.

Eskel absently touched the stone arm with his good one. “Alright. Do your worst.”

Geralt took one of Eskel’s booted feet in his hand.

“Hey,” Eskel continued. “Remember when I helped you dress for a whole week? That time you broke your hand in training?”

Geralt pulled the laces free from Eskel’s boot and slid it off.

“How could I forget,” said Geralt. “In fact, wanna know a secret about that?” he asked. “It’ll cheer you up.”

“What?” asked Eskel. He wiggled his freed toes. 

Geralt slid off the other boot, gently holding Eskel’s leg in place as he did.

“It was only a sprain. My hand.”

“No, it was a break, I remember,” said Eskel.

Geralt climbed up the bed and knelt next to Eskel.

He looked into Eskel’s eyes as he pulled the laces on his trousers.

“That’s because I _told_ you it was a break,” he said. He patted Eskel’s hips. “Lift.”

Eskel tilted his hips up and Geralt dragged down his trousers, shuffling down the bed on his knees as he pulled.

“Why would you lie about that?” asked Eskel.

“Pull out your feet,” said Geralt. Eskel obediently lifted one foot, then the other.

“Because handsome, kind Eskel had been assigned to help me undress. And instead of one night with his full attentions, I got five.”

“You lied,” said Eskel, hand clutched to his chest in mock offense. “I’m telling Vesemir.”

“Exaggerated slightly,” corrected Geralt with pursed lips. He folded the trousers and set them aside. His mind noticed the thick thighs and long legs dusted in black hair. But he stayed on track. 

“And you counted. Five days was it?” Eskel’s eyes sparkled with teasing mirth.

“Of course I did. That’s how long it took you to kiss me. There in the dark, with the other boys sleeping.”

Geralt would never forget the thrill of it, though the thrill was the least important part. Having safe, happy memories in Kaer Morhen at that age, it was like a talisman that got him through his worst moments for years to come. He had clung hard to them in the darkest of times.

“We didn’t have any idea of what to do with each other then,” said Eskel, huffing softly.

“Ah but we made up for it with enthusiasm,” said Geralt.

Geralt crawled back onto the bed and knelt, facing Eskel. His fingers worked deftly, undoing his jacket. He was close enough to Eskel now to feel his eyes on him as he worked. Eskel absently stroked his arm and gazed at him.

“I have a confession too,” said Eskel.

“Sit forward,” said Geralt.

Eskel obediently tried to sit forward but his range of motion was hampered by the arm.

Geralt tried a different tact, pulling from the sleeve. 

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” he said.

“I wasn’t assigned to care for you,” said Eskel. “Another boy was. I traded him my breakfast for a week if he’d get lost.”

Geralt pulled Eskel’s left arm free. 

“You did not,” said Geralt. 

”I did,” said Eskel.

”How did I get so lucky?” Asked Geralt.

Eskel just shrugged and smiled. “I was in a bad way, even then.”

”And you lied too, you minx,” said Geralt. “You know what shocks me most about that?”

He reached for the stone arm.

“I’m gonna just move this forward a bit” he said. Eskel nodded.

“What? Me going against my natural honesty?”

“No. That you fooled me. You’re the worst liar I’ve ever met in my life.”

Eskel chuckled. “I didn’t claim to be assigned, exactly. I let you assume it.”

Geralt tsked. “A misleading lie is still a lie. Now who’s telling Vesemir?”

Geralt worried his lower lip as he slipped the last bit of the second sleeve off of the stone arm. He could still feel Eskel staring at him, but he didn’t allow himself to return the gaze until the jacket was free. 

Then he turned to meet Eskel’s shameless stare.

“You’re so good to me, Wolf,” he whispered, and the notes of awe squeezed at Geralt’s heartstrings.

“You’re easy to be good to, beloved,” he said. 

“C’mere. Eskel caught him with his free arm, gently by the neck.

He slung his leg over Eskel, and straddled him. He sat back on Eskel’s thighs, and he kissed him. There was nothing like it in the world, kissing his Eskel. There was no better home to find at the end of a day. No other place he could be so seen or known. Not like this.

And he released the anxiety he had felt running up to the keep in one ragged breath.

“I was terrified,” said Geralt. “Fuck I almost had a heart attack.” He slung his arms around Eskel’s neck.

“I’m here, Geralt. I’m here. And only a little worse for wear.” 

His hand was cradling Geralt’s face like it was precious.

“If anything were to happen to you--” he began.

“It didn’t. It didn’t,” said Eskel firmly. He pulled Geralt’s cheek to his own. The press of his face and the familiar scarring made him calmer still. Every last part of Eskel grounded him.

Mutinous tears well in Geralt’s eyes. The wetness of them fell onto Eskel’s face from his. 

Eskel pulled back and gently dragged his thumb down Geralt's cheek.

“Hey, look at me,” he said. “Look at me. I’m safe. I’m here.”

Eskel pulled his face in close again. He placed a tender kiss on the corner of one eye. Then the other. Geralt’s lids fluttered closed and his breath stuttered.

“I love you, wolf,” said Eskel softly, eyes brimming with gratitude.

“I love you too,” said Geralt.

Several languid kisses drained the rest of the anxiety from Geralt's body. All that was left was Eskel’s hand gripping his neck. Eskel’s tongue parting his lips. His hot breath close, his body pressed to his.

Eskel’s cock thickening underneath him.

“You didn’t tell me that moron turned your cock to stone too,” he murmured into Eskel’s open lips.

“Hilarious,” Eskel drawled out. “What a jester. I can’t help what my cock does when you straddle me.”

“Maybe you should tell your prick you’re in no state for play,” said Geralt smirking.

I’m in plenty good state for it,” insisted Eskel.

“Is that so?” Geralt quirked an eyebrow. 

“Just can’t...move. But I’m at your mercy.” 

  
Did Eskel...bat his eyelashes?

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” said Geralt.

“Nothing can harm me with my white wolf near,” said Eskel.

“Oooo very nice,” said Geralt. “Very nice. But if you think sweet talk will win you a cock sucking from your beloved, then you are absolutely correct.”

Eskel grinned wide and triumphant.

Geralt looked at his arm dubiously. He thumbed the cloth of Eskel’s tunic. “Let’s get rid of this, then we’ll see.”

The tunic was more difficult to remove than the jacket.

Just as Eskel rolled his hip up, pressing his half hard cock into Geralt’s ass, the garment, which was halfway over his face, caught on his nose. 

Geralt burst into laughter. 

“Tell your cock to wait,” said Geralt. “You can’t seduce me with your nose stuck in a tunic.”

Eskel laughed harder, but was muffled by the fabric.

“I can’t help it.” He said into the cloth. “I haven’t seen you in weeks, and now you’re straddling me.” Every other word was slurred as the cloth of the tunic caught in his mouth.

Geralt finally pulled the tunic free. He let it drop next to them on the bed.

“Ok, you may continue,” he chuckled.

His lips sunk into Eskel’s and he ran his fingers over his warm broad shoulders. Now they were bare and lovely and even though Geralt had every freckle memorized, his fingers never tired of exploring them anyway. Greeting them as though his fingers and Eskel’s freckles were reunited loves.

“Hmmm,” said Eskel. He nudged the fingers of his free hand under Geralt’s tunic and it hitched up, the cool air of the room hitting Geralt’s skin. Eskel had a whisper of a callus on the palm and it drew the neediest sigh from Geralt’s lips.

Geralt rocked his hips back and the motion tore a low groan from Eskel.

“Just, sit still,” said Geralt. “Don’t move or do anything that could hurt you.”

Eskel smiled as innocently as a century old scarred monster hunter can. Which, as it turns out, was surprisingly innocent. “I can do that.”

Geralt slid down Eskel’s body, letting his fingers trail behind him. His mouth already watered in anticipation of the taste of Eskel between his lips.

Eskel hissed and rolled his hips when Geralt’s tongue touched his cock.

Geralt looked up at him sternly. “Careful, don’t yank your arm.”

“Fuck, I didn’t. I didn’t. Promise. You just, feel so good.

Geralt smiled and dipped his head again for a second taste. The familiar warmth and musk of Eskel, spread comfort through his body, even as his own cock responded eagerly.

Eskel’s hips jerked again.

“I’ll hold you down,” warned Geralt.

“Go ahead,” said Eskel. 

Geralt pinned Eskel’s hips as he drew his half hard cock into his mouth. He savored it. Rolling it on his tongue as it grew thicker, slicker, and more difficult to manage without the help of his hands.

He let go of one of Eskel’s hips, while keeping the other pinned. Eskel settled his large hand to rest on Geralt's head. 

The feeling of Eskel’s hand heavy on his head as he bobbed filled him with the most content pleasure. It was a gesture of love. It’s not as though Eskel needed to guide his movements or show him what he liked.

Geralt was an eager pupil in their youth. He’d learned fast. And as they grew together and actually learned what to do with each other, sexually and emotionally, their bond grew with each passing day.

He knew every ridge, every dimple of Eskel’s body. Eskel’s cock was as familiar to him as his own, though it brought him considerably more pleasure than his own.

He also knew what brought Eskel pleasure as surely as he knew his favorite songs.

He knew the exact pressure to apply when he first wrapped his fingers around his shaft. 

He knew how soft to make the tiny flicks of his tongue at his slit.

He knew that when Eskel’s sweet huffs of pleasures turned to whines, that his beloved wanted more.

He knew that swirling and slurping at Eskel’s head as he slid his hand at the base, made him harder still.

He knew that when Eskel’s fingers tightened in his hair, that his own moaning on his cock would assure Eskel he was delicious, savored, and it would release him to even greater heights of bliss.

And when he tasted precum and knew Eskel was reaching frantic arousal, he knew that catching Eskel’s eyes while he sucked reverently made his eyes blow wide. 

Geralt worked every touch and trick he knew. Eskel responded passionately and Geralt had to actually use a considerable amount of strength to keep him pinned to the bed, so he didn’t jostle his arm.

Eskel’s hand flew to the sheets and gripped them as he keened and squirmed.

Geralt pinned him tighter to the bed and bobbed faster. He knew his spittle and Eskel’s precum was slathered on his face by now.

Wallowing in Eskel was the best use of his time on earth, as far as he was concerned.

And when Eskel grew rigid and squeaked airy squeals from his mouth and released into him, salty and warm, Geralt felt as though he were fulfilling his highest purpose.

“Geralt. Fuck. Geralt.”

He slurped and licked his way off of Eskel’s cock, swallowing everything he could get his tongue on.

Then he gently kissed the tip and sat back to meet Eskel’s hazy adoring gaze. He petted Eskel’s thighs. 

“Better, love?” He asked with a teasing lilt.

Eskel’s broad chest rose and fell with heavy, blissful breaths.

“Much,” he said with a grin. “Now come here and let me finish you.”

“No, no, no,” said Geralt. He could feel the heaviness of his cock tenting his trousers. But it wasn’t going to kill him. He was a grown man, not a desperate adolescent.

Eskel whined. “Please. One handed may not be my fanciest work, but I just want to see your face screwed up and panting for me. I need it. The healer said that positive thinking will make me heal faster. And I’d positively like to see that.”

Geralt laughed and unlaced his trousers. “I don’t think that’s what they meant. But fine, you’ve convinced me.”

He shoved his trousers and underclothes off and peeled away his tunic. He crawled up to kneel in front of Eskel, nude.

Eskel also knew his body like a song. He gripped Geralt’s cock and he struggled not to bend over in shocked pleasure. He held himself up by cupping and fondling Eskel’s pecs which clenched and bounced with the effort of his movements. 

What he could do with one hand was magnificent actually.

“Touch yourself too,” said Eskel.

So Geralt caressed Eskel with one hand and cupped his own balls with the other, sliding his hands around to magnify the pleasure Eskel was wringing from him.

“Fuck. Eskel.”

“Go ahead,” said Eskel. “Cum for me. Wanna see it.”

Geralt lost control of his voice. He keened softly but wildly to the rhythm of Eskel’s strokes. 

He clenched his fists and face and cried out when he released into Eskel’s hand. He reveled in the waves of pleasure that crested and drained gently from his body. Eskel gripped and stroked him until he shivered from overstimulation. 

Geralt sat back with a giant sigh, rolling his neck.

“Fuck. You’re good at that.”

Eskel grinned his shit eating grin. “Had the best teacher.”

Geralt winked at him then climbed off to find water and a rag. He cleaned them both up gingerly. Then he put away their clothes and snuffed out the lanterns.

Eskel’s eyes followed him lazily in fucked out tranquility.

“You have the best ass. Never put on your clothes again.”

Geralt just shook his head, but didn't hesitate to say, “and it's all yours.”

Geralt climbed back into bed, and tugged the covers out from under Eskel and helped him move down so he could lay flat. Since Eskel couldn’t move much, Geralt molded himself around his body. He tucked himself under Eskel’s arm and nuzzled into his neck.

“Good night, beloved.”

“Good night, dearheart.

And they fell into the softest rest.

And during the night, when Eskel’s arm returned to its natural state, he flopped over and drew Geralt fully into his arms.

“Thank you,” he whispered. For taking care of me.”

“Always will.” Murmured Geralt. “Always will.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think if you are so inclined. I'll meet you in the comments.
> 
> If you like this, consider subscribing to me on AO3. 
> 
> I have a WIP called Keep Me Forever, where Eskel and Geralt are part of a poly dynamic. (well, they're getting there) and I put a lot of love into their relationship. In fact the next chapter will have lots of Geralt/Eskel tenderness, conversation, and touch. So if you're open to a fic that is Jaskier/Eskel but will be fully poly very soon, check it out.
> 
> Also, I'm finding it really difficult to believe that this title was available. But I didn't find any other Geralt/Eskel fic with it. I only saw a few with it in other fandoms.


End file.
